Hunter X Hunter Life With Cooler
by Supreme-Cooler
Summary: What if you could go to the Hunter world? This is a story that a boy name cooler got sucked in the HxH world and had to finish the story not completly finish the story after it finish HxH and the character (except OC) all are own By Yoshihiro Togashi
1. Note

This is an HxH oc Where yoi can make your own history i do not own hxh it all belong to yoshihiro togashi and his characther hahaha


	2. The Beggining of adventure

Hi guys just thought this and i would make some stories

 ** _Disclaimer:i did not own HxH and the charcther it belong to yoshihiro togashi i only own the oc_**

* * *

There is a boy In a house of course watching his computer

"Nyaa!,Watching hunter x hunter is fantasy fun!,Too bad tomorrow i got to go to school"he said "mmm i wish i was in hunter x hunter world"he said then i hop into the bed and went sleep

"Nyaaa!,where am i? A white space? Weird."i though "Hello Boy!"An Mysterious Voice came "Who are you?,where are you?"i ask "Calm down Im here because of you! Your a CP!"He said "CP?"i confused "thats right CP nean Coosen person They going to hop into another world by the god of world and going with assissten" he said with happy sound "so you're coming with me?"i ask "ofcourse not i will see you from this white space"he answer "But you said-whoaaaa!"

'Dangit MV! Atleast tell me where you send me!'i Shout in my mind then i realise im in a ship "ore? A ship? Am i in a wooden ship?"i confused "hmm... im using different clothes and pant it was purple and have a hoodie my weight and height didn't change i think"i said "i open the door ok?'

Isn't it weird im talking to my self right now?,there a boy said "A bigger storm going to come."

The captain of the ship i think Know there a Strom but then i just realise 'This is hunter x hunter world!,He send me here!'Then captain ask us "tell me your name"

"Gon freecss" gon replied

"Leorio"leorio said

"Kurapika"as kurapika followed

'Quick thing!' "Um... Cooler Zoneex"I replied

"Why do you guys want to become hunter?" The captain ask "oi why should we tell you?" Leorio yelled "mine is to find my father and why left me!"Gon answer cheerfully "I want to find friend getting stronger" i answer "Oi why you 2 awnser the question?"Leorio ask "Why not?"i answer "Im deeply sorry i can't tell mine"

"The only acceptable is Gon and Cooler" captain answer "Didnt you know it already start! The examiner cant examine all of us so they hired me to examine you guys!,Now think that answer or not"Captain said,wow this captain can be rough to! "I'm the last kurta clan i want to reenge my brother,kill the phantom troupe and take back my Family eyes" kurapika answer "i want to be hunter because of money!"Leorio said

"Money can buy anything!"leorio said,"Fool money can't buy anything"Kurapika replied "let's just end your kurta Eyes"Leorio said "how dare you talk to my clan like that,take back what you said"kurapika yelled 'man,they start arguing! ㈳7'

A few minute later a storm coming out Gon jump off the ship tried to take a guy who felt from the ship i quickly take a rope and stucking it in a ship and gon leg I tried to Pull it but im not strong enough between the rope Kurapika and leorio help gon and they be friend again after saving gon

"Whew gon you know you almost fell from the ship right?" I asked "yes i know but it worthed to try save him right?"gon asked "fuh right"i replied then we arrived at the destinition "hey,Cooler want to help me thanking the captain?" He asked "no thank you just yourself" i answer a few minute later "so what did captain said?" I asked "He said to go to the big tree" he said "ehh? But there is an Express Bus here we can get to the exam anytime soon!"Leorio yelled "let's just do what gon said okay?"I said "lets go!"i said "Fine! Im going to go on my ways!"

"Leorio probably going back and follow us" i said "how did you know?" Kurapika asked "isn't he always like that?"i replied "oi wait for me! I just think that you guys maybe feel lonely hahaha!"

Then there is old woman in a old city asking a question then there a guy "can i go first?" The guy said "sure" i said "you have to choose save your mom or save your crush"the old lady ask "Mom,cuz we only had one mother,you can always change lover"he said "you may pass" but "oi what kind of question is that?" Leorio yelled "Shut up leorio listen" i said "choose to save you son or daughter" the old lady ask we just need to quiet "right you guys answer corectly go use this secret passage to go to that tree in 2 hour bye" the old lady said

"How long does it took again?" Leorio yelled "it's been 4 hour and it still long!" He yelled again "be quiet"kurapika replied than we going in the house seeing kikiro destryoing the house "leorio saved the woman!" Kurapika yell "got it" he replied then one of kikiro kidnap me "don't worry your friend will not found you" the kikiro smirk "can't you stop faking?,this is a test right?"i asked then the kikiro started laughing a few minute later... "so your the male and your the female?"ask gon "were going to carry you to the exam place" me and gon got caried by the husband,kurapika by the Wife and Leorio by their kids

* * *

So how is it? It's nice or not? Tell me okay!

Also please review and if you see wrong spelling and grammar please im sorry im new here so PM if you got reccommendation i will only make this once a day and im going to tell you why sometime i can't give you the new story until then Im KK (Killua karma) see ya next time!


	3. Hunter Exam one!

Hi guys im sorry if im late i was just saying that i could make the story only friday,Weekend,and free day so don't dissapoint in me i got busy a lot stuff happening oh BTW enjoy the 3rd story

 ** _Disclaimer:i did not own HxH and the charcther it belong to yoshihiro togashi i only own the oC_**

* * *

 **Cooler POV**

The kikiro Son take us to the Hunter exam short story They entered the Food place and being carry on a secret Place and then they ended up in hunter Exam "The place is so full here!"I said "Yeah it is"Kurapika replied

Then we take the Number, I got the last ofcourse hmm then like in the Anime Tonpa Came "Hey you must be a newbie here!"Tonpa said with a fake smile "Ah yes!"Gon replied Long talk "Drink this juice for our bla... bla..." Tonpa said with a fake and long talk

'ch... liar'I said in my mind "Guys i will explore this place" I said, 'Let's see there is killua,The bald ninja,Computer kid,then... Hisoka?!' I yelled in my mind 'cih... i forget he didn't graduate due to almost kill an examiner,Then i had to see killua'

"Yo'" i said to killua "Yo!"He replied"So your already know about the tonpa guy right?"I said "Yeah i know he put some of a poison on that can of juice,Did you drink it?"He ask "No i don't,I could smell it when i open the Juice" I replied

Then an examiner called satotz Came and kinda ring some bell to get some attention "Then the Hunter Exam start right now!,If you somebody want to leave you could go to that elevator behind you" He said

"Then 406 People going to the test!,All you need to do is follow me,I will not tell you how long it is." HE said

'100 Kilometer huh,Well i got a pretty good stamina but i dont think i could handle that much'I said "Oi what is your your name?"Killua asked "Cooler Zoneecx, and i believe you are Killua right?" I asked "How did you know?" He asked

"Your family is famous no wonder your famous too right?" Then a few Kilometer has passed "Ah that's my friend" i said "all three of them?"Killua asked "yes,Gon!" I yelled "Ah there you are Cooler!,We've been searching you!" He said with a cheerful smile

"Yeah,Im sorry" i said then they meet up and we went a quite another few kilometer

'I think we already went 40 Kilometer,I didn't realise it My body was actually this good?,thats the computer boy got interrupt by The amori's,i wont help him i dont like a nerdy Boy' i said

then we went into the stair case place where we had to go "Gon why do you want to be a hunter?" Killua asked "I want to find my father,3 years ago i met kaito (kite in the anime) Who is my father friends then he told me that my father wasn't dead and i want to search him" He said

"What kind of hunter is your father?"Killua asked "Don't know"Gon replied "ahahaahhaha!"Killua and me laughed

"Your weird you dont know what kind of hunter is your father" Killua said while laughing again "Why does killua want to be a hunter?"Gon asked "I just thought it will be a chalangge for me"He replied

"then cooler why do you want to be a hunter"Gon and killua asked "i was searching for a new friend but then i automaticly in a ship with a gon"I said "Weirdo"Killua said "S-shut up!" I yelled

 **killua POV**

"hmm... how about we make a dare?,The first who finish get to decide to give a dare to who lose"I said "Good!/Fine"Cooler and gon replied "Cooler how many kilometer do you think left?" I asked "I think it was around 25KM maybe?"He replied

"The Hunter exam is lame even the first one didn't give me a chalangge" i said "There it is there is the light!"Gon said "Goo!"We three passed the Horrible Staircase "I went first!"i said "No fair i went first!"Gon said

"Hey it is me who is infront of you guys!"Cooler said "Satotz-san! Who is passed first?"Gon asked "i believe it was all of your three" Satotz replied

"Then each of us gonna decided the dare to every person!"I said "fine"Cooler replied short time there is an fake examiner bringging a monkey "He is not real! He is the fake examiner!,Im the real one!"

"Here its the monkey face human who like human meat but their stamina low so they disguise as a Human so they can trick them,Kill them,and eat them!"He said

then hisoka shoot his card into the fake examiner and the real examiner "Khu,Khu,khu so the his the real one!" Hisoka pointed at Satotz

"An examiner have to get Smart how to get out from situation without even payed,So examiner can Hold my card that throw"Hisoka explain

"i take that compliment from you,But i warned you if you attack me once again you will be automaticly dissqualified,Get it?"Satotz said "See this is what i mean Kill or be Killed"Satotz explain,then a bird came eating the Fake examiner body

Then we ran into an fog while we continue running Then Gon Heard of his Friend Voice yelled "Killua Cooler i got to help them!"He said "Gon don't do it" i yelled "Killua its to late when gon make a deccisson he will hard to get him to hear you!"Cooler said "Then we should go follow the examiner!"I said

* * *

So how is guys? Good or not Tell me if i had a wrong sentence/spelled,And grammar and tell me if i had to change The POV more often so other character got a chance to talk on their own so ( **Update: guys im update this 2 chapter as i said one episode per week,and i edit and spread the word correctly this time thanks to telling me what to Fix)** tell me if i had something wrong then i update it as soon as i can KK i see you next time! Jan ne!


	4. Food and Ship

Hi guys Today and tomorrow i got a free day because of the Solar eclipse i hope you guys see it too! Because its a Super rare chance in a few years So i hope you guys enjoy eps 3

* * *

 **Cooler POV**

we were runing toward the next exam I still worried about Gon even thought i knew the Story line I might change it,Then we arrived at the 2nd exam

"Woof,Finnally i could get a break"I said "Yeah,well im going to go around to search Information"Killua said "Okay"I replied

I getting a water from my backpack Then i drink it,after a while Killua came back,"So got any information?"I asked "Yes,There is a big building there but the door is not opened"He said

"Then we just have to wait"I said,Then a while Gon and Kurapika came to find leorio "Oi gon!"Killua yelled

"Killua,Cooler!"Gon replied "You making me worried somehow"I said "Oh yeah why there is so many people outside?"Gon asked

"Well we dont know yet but we keep hearing a Roar In outside and say will be opened at 12:00"Killua said after a while The door Opened

"We are gourmet hunter!,We will be your examiner and will examine you trough Food"Menchi said then Buhara said "I want to eat Pork roll!"Buhara said

After that the test was started "Gon!,There it is!" I said "Let's go beat them!"gon said after a while beating the Pig we Cook it and rushed up to the Building

After a while of eating, Buhara decided to stop and "70 Participant is pass!"Buhara said,Then a few participatant said His a monster!,Then it's Menchi Time "I want You guys to make nigiri sushi!, all the ingredient have been set up now go!"Menchi said

All participant is thinking of how to make it,Well i know the anime so I sneak up To go outside I hurry before Leorio Could spill his word

 **Gon POV**

i ask to Killua "does it only make with a rice?"I ask killua "Well,Looking from the ingredient it Look's like there is another source"Killua said

"Oh BTW,Do You see where Cooler is?"i asked "I dont see him anywhere"Killua said "If he goes out..."I said "He must be knew the Other Ingredient"Killua complete my word

Then a voice came "Fish!?,We're in the jungle!"Leorio said "Hey don't yelled!there is still Lake or River you know!"Kurapika said while throwing one of the ingredient

"Did they just..."I didnt complete my word "Yeah,Spoil the ingredient"Killua complete it again

"Killua Cmon we had to get the fish too!"i Said "uh.. okay let's go!"He said!

 **Cooler POV**

 **"** Dangit leorio!,why do you have to say it!,Good thing is i already had some fish I should get back before the other know what im doing"I said

Im back In the building and less people has arrived "i should hurry up,Do that and that,and done!,I hope she didn't threw my food"I said

I gave it to menchi "Hmmm... Not good try it again"Menchi said,Dangit menchi as i fail the first time the other Has arrived

Then Leorio came serve the food,Like in the anime,Got threw "Do that,and that extra with this,Done for the second time!,Now i add it with extra Fish and Spicy"I said

"Still not good"Menchi said,WTF menchi!?,This is the second time and make me gonna go last the fish after many People try it She ended it up without no one passing

After that he got called by bean and suddenly air baloon came Netero fell to the ground without any Broken Bone

"Hohoho!,Menchi! why didn't you Atleas make some participant Pass?"Netero said "Well..."After a long Talk Netero knew menchi feeling so he decided to having a retest and menchi asked netero if she could go to the mountain

"Here is the place you people had to go down to talke the Rare Egg that live there"Menchi said and she diceded to jump from the mountain and climb up after taking the egg

We all agree to go down and taking the egg after that we cook the egg and eat it "it's so delicious!"Gon said after that Menchi decided to ended up the 2nd test and making 42 Competitor Pass

Netero then explain that he actually wanted to show up in the last Test but he was forced to Came here so he explain them and to wait until 8AM to arrived at the tower

I decided to had a talk with gon and killua "Hey killua"Gon asked "hmm?"He confused "Your mom and dad"Gon asked "they still alive"He awnser

"About their job?"Gon asked again "assassin"Killua Replied "Both of them?"Gon asked "ahhahaha Your so strange!"Killua laughed

"My family had a bussiness being assassin,They really Hoping me to be an assassin as well"Killua said,After killua saying about his past netero came

"What did you want old man?"Killua asked "Nothing just passing through"He said "gon,Cooler let's go"Killua said "wait,I want you to join me in the game,If you could beat me you automaticly pass"Netero said

After a while Gon asked me "Cooler why don't you join?"gon asked "I need a sleep for a while after a little game i got a little wake up when netero use his nen again gon and killua

Then i sleep again after that killua was left an hour ago while gon Was fall assleep then i decided to ask netero

"Netero san!,Did you just use nen when they almost catch the ball?"I asked "How did you know about Nen?"Netero Counter asked me "Secret~"i said "Yes i did"netero said

After leaving netero game placed we had already arrived

* * *

So how about it guys? DID I make it too long?,Or is it nornal anyway if i had a mistake About the grammar Sentence,POV or anything else fell free to ask me!

Oh yeah!BTW tomorrow we had a Solar eclipse so i hope you guys see the Solar eclipse too

Because its a rare chance!,Ok then See ya! OH yeah i will not make An episode for tomorrow saturday and sunday because Next week i had MidTerm Exam so im sorry T_T So i hope you enjoy this episode!


End file.
